Late
by blissyblissliss
Summary: [SasuSaku, implied NaruHina] Sakura announces that she is late. “Now, baby, you must take after lovely Sakurachan! Don’t grow up to be all broody and emo like Sasuke teme!”


**A/N: Wow, another oneshot within this one week! We would like to thank all those who ave reviewed "The Emergency Husband Date-Recollection System"! Readers have requested for another fic, starring Pregnant!Sakura. Here it is! Thank you all for reading!**

_

* * *

_

* * *

"I'm late," Sakura announced as she strode purposefully into the living room. Upon hearing her announcement, the two males looked up briefly at her, before continuing with their card game.

"Royal flush! Hah! Take that, teme!" Naruto hooted in triumph as he slammed his winning cards on the wooden table. Narrowing his eyes to check each card, Sasuke realized that Naruto had won. Cursing briefly, he threw some dollar notes on the table, which Naruto took eagerly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Were her men even listening to her earlier? Striding over to the wooden table, she slammed a fist on its surface, hard. That got their attention, she thought smugly as Sasuke looked up at her with an irritated scowl on his face, while Naruto simply pouted rather adorably at her.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! I was winning the card game too!" Naruto whined. Sasuke reached over and smacked the blonde on the head.

"Is your sole purpose just to win my hard earned money away, dobe?" the raven haired shinobi snorted.

"So what if it is teme? I want to buy Hinata-chan a new bracelet! At least I don't suck at cards!" Naruto retorted, sticking out his tongue. Sakura was inclined to wonder, how this dobe had managed to become the Rokudaime Hokage. Wonders never ceased to happen, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were engaged in yet another glaring match. Sasuke's usually stony expression was fixed into his trademark scowl, while Naruto was simply trying his best to glare back without blinking. Usually, Sakura would just watch, since such glaring matches between the two were often interesting, so to speak. But today was different, since she had something important to say. And she was being ignored! Inner Sakura huffed away indignantly.

Clearing her throat loudly, she gained the attention of the two men, their previous glaring match forgotten. "I'm dreadfully late," she announced once again in a firm voice.

"We both heard you earlier. What are you late for?" Sasuke asked absently, propping his legs up the table and dealing himself and Naruto another round of cards. Staring at his newly dealt cards, he frowned.

Sakura stared across at Naruto, who had the same expression of complete incomprehension and curiosity on his features.

"Sakura-chan, has obachan called for you or something? And I thought we were all off duty today!" Naruto pouted, before reclining back on his chair and whistling appreciatively at his newly-dealt cards. Opposite him, Sasuke glared, knowing that that dobe was going to thrash him in this new round of cards.

"Hah, teme! I'm going to win more money from you for Hinata-chan's bracelet!" Naruto snickered upon noticing Sasuke's scowl directed at him. Naruto knew, whenever Sasuke did that, it meant that the raven haired shinobi had lousy cards.

"What I mean to say," Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes at the two, lamenting the denseness of the male species "is that should I wake up and run to the toilet bowl, it isn't because I have eaten something bad."

"Oh." Surprise and a little shock laced Sasuke's usually impassive tone as he turned his gaze away from his cards to look at her rather disbelievingly. After a moment or two, when the realization dawned upon him, he dropped his cards face-up on the table. Reaching over to Sakura, he asked, with a voice unusually laced with emotion. "Sakura? Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Sakura announced rather impatiently, cherry lips pouting. Since when was her husband so dense? Which part of her words did her husband not get? However, that pout was soon removed as Sasuke's lips claimed hers.

"OI! Teme! Why did you leave your cards on the table like that for? And, go do that somewhere else! My innocent eyes!" Naruto exclaimed in mock horror, one hand covering his eyes from the sight of his two teammates kissing.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! What are you late for?" Naruto prodded once again, when she and Sasuke broke apart for air. Naruto, bless his soul, still had that expression of utter incomprehension on his features. Sakura fought the urge to face-palm herself. However did Hinata manage to put up Naruto's utter cluelessness?

"She's pregnant, you dobe." Sasuke drawled as he smiled at Sakura, one hand placed on her stomach. Currently, it was flat, but a few months down the road, the new life in Sakura's womb would make his or her presence known.

"EH?!" Naruto looked as if he had been struck on the head when Sasuke's words finally sunk in. Staring at his two other teammates, the blonde's jaw dropped further and further open. Jumping up, his cards lying forgotten on the table, he had both Sasuke and Sakura in a tight hug.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan! Teme, nice one! Didn't know you had it in ya," He grinned, narrowly avoiding Sakura's cuff to his ear at his previous remark.

Releasing his two teammates from the tight group embrace, Naruto's cerulean eyes twinkled. "Now, baby, you must take after lovely Sakura-chan! Don't grow up to be all broody and emo like Sasuke-teme!" Naruto chuckled.

"Why, you…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he took a menacing step towards the blonde. "At least the baby won't grow up to be as dumb as you," he retorted.

Upon hearing that, Naruto puffed up in righteous anger. "I'm not dumb, teme!" he exclaimed. Sakura watched resignedly as Sasuke and Naruto engaged in yet another glaring match. Anyone else watching this would not believe that the two men were the renowned and well-respected head commander of the ANBU and the Rokudaime Hokage respectively.

"Men," Shaking her head at the sight, Sakura retreated back to her room to inform her best friend Ino about the good news. She smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach gently. Knowing Ino, everyone in both Konoha and Suna would know about her pregnancy by the next day. Briefly, she wondered how the next nine months would be like.

While waiting for Ino to pick up the phone, Sakura chuckled to herself. Having Uchiha Sasuke as her personal servant for the next nine months would be very interesting.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, we hoped you liked it:) All comments and constructive criticisms much appreciated:)


End file.
